


And you think I'm a flirt

by Tinglecannon



Series: Fairgameweek2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Ebi is a professional who flirts on the job, Confident qrow, First Kiss, Flirting, Flustered Clover, Humor, M/M, Qrow Branwen is not much better, Sexual Tension, ep12? I don't know her, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon
Summary: Day 1: FlirtingClover’s heart almost stopped.Qrow hasneverused that tone speaking to him, or with anyone else that Clover's overheard, voice a few octaves deeper and dripping with charisma. Clover was completely blindsided; he had assumed the man was the shy or oblivious type by his actions up to this point, that his style of flirting would be sarcasm peppered with timid glances.He realizes now just how wrong he was.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgameweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665670
Comments: 36
Kudos: 184





	And you think I'm a flirt

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR GAME WEEK IS HERE Y'ALL
> 
> I AM HYPED
> 
> Day 1: Flirting/ ~~Semblances~~

Clover’s been told many times that when he becomes interested in someone he’s a shameless flirt, that he was forward and came on too strong.

Clover couldn’t deny the accusations. He was currently interested in a certain famous Huntsmen ever since the man arrived in Atlas, but who could blame him? It was fun being playful and hitting on someone new, though the real fun was when they flirted back.

And. Well.

When Clover first winked at Qrow and noticed the way the man stiffened, he absentmindedly worried that that was too much. They were on a mission after all, and had recently met under not great circumstances. After a few seconds of stunned silence Clover took that as his queue to radio in to his team with further instructions. 

No big deal. He wouldn't get discouraged so easily.

Clover waited a little while, let Qrow shake off the wink and the news of his semblance. Further in the mine he made a show of jumping backwards off the ledge specifically for Qrow to see. Unfortunately he didn’t invoke much response that time either. 

A few days later on a mission with one of Qrow's nieces and Penny in tow, the two sat in the back of the transport playing cards. It took a few tries but Clover was able to convince the man to hear some positive reinforcement about himself while shutting down the attempts to brush them off. The way the famous Huntsmen rubbed the back of his neck was so endearing, so utterly _adorable_ , it almost made Clover feel bad. Perhaps he was pushing too hard; he's been told more than once that subtlety is _not_ his specialty.

He scaled back the flirting a little over the next week but it was difficult. It’s not often you meet a Huntsmen as renowned as _Qrow Branwen_. Even less often meeting someone that renowned that's _also_ ruggedly handsome with a sweet, soft smile if you were lucky enough to see it.

It wasn’t until Qrow chuckled and quipped back, "I mean, they already invited you, didn't they?" in that crowded ballroom did Clover finally feel reassured.

 _Ah,_ he thought as he smirked back. _Maybe it's not so one-sided._

\---

A couple days after the event at Schnee Manor they sparred together.

Qrow wiped the floor with Clover. He was equal parts impressed and exasperated. Qrow was able to dodge and deflect everything Clover threw his way, weaved around attacks with the grace of a bird then knocked him on his ass effortlessly.

The fifth time it happened, before Clover got the chance to demand another round, Qrow placed a foot on his chest and pushed him back down. He rested an elbow on his knee, leaned in close sporting a truly evil grin and snarked, "What, can't keep up, lucky charm? How unfortunate."

Clover’s heart almost stopped.

Qrow had _never_ used that tone speaking to him, or with anyone else that Clover's overheard, voice a few octaves deeper and dripping with charisma. Clover was completely blindsided; he had assumed the man was the shy or oblivious type by his actions up to this point, that his style of flirting would be sarcasm peppered with timid glances.

He realized now just how wrong he was.

“I’m not done yet,” Clover finally said. He was a little out of breath and could feel his face burning, and sincerely hoped it would be chalked up as being winded from training.

The smirk on Qrow’s face as he finally moved away told Clover he knew better.

\---

Clover’s always been tactile. He finds comfort in physical contact and likes to incorporate it into his flirty banter.

All the little instances of Clover brushing into Qrow, of nudging against him during meals, briefings, or when walking side by side, of lingering in his space a moment too long, Qrow paid back with interest.

He knocked their knees against each other under a table, and Qrow would hook their ankles together. He walked too close and their shoulders brushed, Qrow would later run his fingers down his arm during conversation. He winked after a particularly bad joke, and Qrow would use that damned voice in response.

He was able to roll with the punches most of the time, getting more used to how brazen Qrow was capable of being with each instance of it happening, though there were still times he floundered.

One evening the two of them were playing cards in the rec room. They were both leaned back on the loveseat and turned slightly towards one another to prevent the other from seeing their hand. When Clover first sat down he didn't expect Qrow to plop down next to him on the small sofa, but it didn't really affect their card game too much.

It was the fourth round, Clover having won each one thus far, when Qrow decided to shift positions. He scooted back until he was pressed against the armrest and proceeded to stretch his long legs up and onto Clover's lap, crossing them at the ankle.

Clover nearly jumped out of his skin. He was _not_ expecting that.

“What’s wrong, shamrock? You’re not cheating, are ya?” Qrow drawled, lazy smirk gracing his features. He didn’t look up from the cards in his hand, feigning extreme interest in rearranging them.

 _What a dirty trick._ Clover cleared his throat and replied with as neutral a tone he could muster. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Qrow won that round, and the next two after.

\---

It was a dull mission, but one that needed to be completed.

Transporting crate after crate of supplies to Amity Arena was not a favorite task of any of his subordinates, and none of the kids that came from Beacon with Qrow seemed to be tripping over themselves to do it either. Clover understood there was very little chance of action on a trip like that, and decided it was easier to take the boring task himself than try to wrangle one of them into going and dealing with any whining.

He was pleasantly surprised when Qrow volunteered to go too. "You always say at least two to a task, right?"

Which was how he found himself in this predicament. The transport was loaded to almost max capacity, leaving little space for passengers. Specifically, about a couple feet.

"So," Clover said. He wasn't really sure what to suggest. Standing during a transport ride can be dangerous, especially with so much heavy equipment piled inside, however there wasn't enough room for them both to sit.

"I'll just sit on your lap." 

Well. That could work.

"Uh ---"

"Or you could sit on mine," Qrow shrugged. "But you're broader than I am so it'll probably be more comfortable if I sit on yours." Qrow's tone was nonchalant, erring on sounding bored even, though Clover could recognize that mischievous glint in his crimson eyes a mile away.

They weren't really left with any other choices, so Clover merely nodded and sat himself in the small space.

Qrow followed right behind, sliding himself on Clover's lap from the side, his legs dangling by the side of the seat. He looped an arm around Clover's neck and then linked his hands together.

Clover didn't think he'd sit so they would be facing each other. The look on his face must've been telling, because Qrow smirked devilishly and winked, "It's more stable this way."

Clover nodded once more, too dazed to trust himself to speak, and wrapped his arms around the slender waist in his lap. To keep the man stable of course.

It was a long trip.

\---

Clover should say he saw it coming. 

The ever increasing tension between him and Qrow was almost suffocating at times; he wasn't sure when the flirting shifted from casual and playful to genuine and desperately pining (at least on his part).

He knew everyone else had started to notice by this point, heard Qrow's nieces giggle too many times when he walked by to still be ignorant, and when something reaches a point even _Vine_ will start commenting?

Well.

Despite this he was still woefully unprepared for Qrow pushing him against the counter and finally, _finally_ kissing him.

They were hanging out in his apartment, Qrow having been over a number of times by this point. He had just asked the man if he wanted a coffee, turning the tea kettle on for himself, when he turned around and found Qrow directly behind him.

Clover was so shocked he didn't move, eyes comically large and body stiff, hands gripping the counter edge for dear life. He couldn't even bring himself to kiss Qrow back, instead his brain was uselessly chanting _Qrow Branwen is_ ** _kissing_** _me Qrow Branwen is_ ** _kissing_** **_me_** **_Qrow_** _\---_

All of a sudden Qrow pulled away from him, just enough to look up at his face. That shy look Clover hasn't seen in _weeks_ was back, the one he hasn't seen since the back of the transport during a card game and intimate conversation.

"Did I, uh..." Qrow paused to lick his lips, eyes darting to the side. "Have I been misinterpreting things?"

"...what?"

"You...well, uh I thought you --- you know what, nevermind. I should, I should go."

Qrow started to back away when Clover reached out to grab him, wrapping his arms around the man's slender waist and pulling him back close. " _No!_ Please don't leave. You didn't…I like you. A lot, Qrow."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, teal eyes pleading with crimson. Qrow looked hesitant, like a scared animal about to turn tail and flee. "Then...why ---"

"Because I was nervous!" Clover blurted out, interrupting the other man. He threw his head back and groaned. "I've been flirting with you since the first mission at the dust mine, and I _know_ you've been flirting back, sometimes _way_ more aggressively than I thought you were capable of ---"

"I don't recall you disliking any of my 'aggressive' methods," Qrow snorted, amusement heavy in his voice.

"--- then you kissed me and I _panicked_ because I'm an idiot ---"

"Yeah, but it's part of your charm."

"--- _shut up_ , and I'm sorry," Clover heaved a deep sigh, dropping his head back down to once again look at Qrow, who was struggling to fight a smirk off his face. "Can we try that again?"

Qrow chuckled, the tenor deep and raspy, and brought his hands up to play with Clover's collar. "Where'd all your bravado go? Do you save it for missions and work only?"

"I thought we established I'm an idiot."

"Hm, yeah. But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun making you flustered." Qrow kept playing with his collar, not looking up at his face. "Though, I think I've done enough work. You could stand to pick up some slack around here."

Clover didn't have to be told twice.

He moved a hand to gently cup Qrow's chin and tilt his head up. The man wore a carefully neutral face but the traces of that shy look, that adorable expression that first struck Clover's heart, was still visible in his eyes. This time when their lips brushed, Clover leaned into it and let his eyes flutter shut.

Clover snaked his arm around Qrow's waist even tighter, holding the lithe man flush against him, and his hand moved from cupping Qrow's chin to his cheek, thumb brushing his cheekbone. Qrow's hands migrated from toying with his collar to laced around the back of his neck, caressing the short brown hairs there.

Gods kissing Qrow was incredible. He sincerely hoped he's lucky enough to do it again.

Eventually the need for air arose and they slowly drifted apart.

"So, you gonna show me your bed next, or..?"

"You're shameless, absolutely shameless. I can not believe people think _I'm_ the flirt here."

Qrow laughed so hard and loud his head tilted back, the sound deep and rumbling in his chest and _heavenly_. "That's because _you're_ the one who flirts when everyone is wearing ear coms." 

"Hm, true, but that all pales in comparison to what a tease you are."

The smile on Qrow's face was radiant, soft and sincere and, _Brothers_ , Clover will never get enough of it. He leaned in to whisper in Clover's ear, " _You love it_."

Clover doesn't really remember what happened next. The tea kettle went off, he scrambled to turn it off, Qrow laughed at him, they kissed again and it evolved into a messy make out session with him lying on his back in bed and Qrow straddling his lap.

Definitely not the worst way he's spent a lazy afternoon.

Qrow slowly drew away, sitting up to unbutton and shrug off his vest. As Clover gazed up at Qrow, taking in the sultry gaze, lazy smirk on kiss swollen lips, and cocked eyebrow looking back down at him, he couldn't keep himself from murmuring, "Gods, you're beautiful."

Qrow laughed and leaned back down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Flustered Qrow is the more popular route fics take but I decided I wanted flustered Clover and hyper confident Qrow. Hopefully they read enough in character still.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the rest of the week and support all the other fgw works!! [This is my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinglecannon)


End file.
